Es simple, te quiero, pues yo te amo
by Daniih
Summary: Hermione llega de new york, conoce a cierto rubio que le mueve el piso, pero el no es perfecto.......... mala en sumary xDD review plis.......SIn magia


**LA LLEGADA **

Un joven de 22 años rubio , cuerpo fornido, egocéntrico, alto, capitán del equipo de fútbol, millonario, hijo del ministro del exterior, por lo tanto sus padres siempre estaban fuera del país, estudiaba en una prestigiosa universidad del país Economía siguiendo los pasos de su padre, no tenia nada que envidiarle a nadie, tenia dinero, salud, amigos, era popular, y tenia a las mujeres que quisiera. En ese momento tenia novia, Pansy Parkinson que estudiaba en su misma U Publicidad, capitana del quipo de voleyball el era Draco Malfoy; caminaban de la mano con aire arrogante entrando a lo que es su lugar de estudio. Su novia se aleja de el dándole un beso y se dirige donde su amiga Ginny Weasley, una pelirroja muy linda. Siguió su camino donde habían dos morenos, un pelirrojo y un castaño

-Hola chicos, como va todo- pregunta el rubio

-hola Draco te estábamos esperando, para ver lo que será el mejor fieston de inicio de clases- dice un chico de tez blanca, alto pelo negro aunque usaba anteojos se veía de lo mas adorable, llamado Harry potter

- Si bueno creo que como siempre será en mi casa-dice draco

- Por supuesto sabes que mis padres no me lo permitirían en mi casa, ya saben como son- Dice un moreno de cabello negro igual de fornido que los otros (ya que pertenecían al equipo) el era Blaise Zabini- ¡Ron! Apaga eso por ahí anda Macgonagall

- aaaaaa que le pones- apaga el cigarro el pelirrojo de nombre Ronald Weasley

-Y a ti Tom, que te pasa- pregunta el rubio al ver que este no prestaba atención-

- lo que sucede es que no podré ir al reventón- dice el castaño de nombre Tom Granger

-QUEEEEE!!!!!!- dicen todos- como es eso de que no vas- ahora es Ron

-ajajja deberían ver sus caras- dice el castaño, cambiando de expresión al ver la cara de sus amigos- es que ese día llega mi hermana de New York, ya saben mi gemela

-uiiii si que debe estar buena- dice zabini- auchhh- al recibir el codazo de Tom

-Bueno pues será, esperemos que por ella no te separes de nosotros- dice Harry

-tranquilos, ustedes son mi vida- rie fingiendo ser gay

Todos ríen ante tal cometario y asi trascurrieron los días, hasta que llego el viernes, día de la fiesta y llegada de la chica Granger, a la salida de la universidad

-Vale chicos, a lo mejor voy a la fiesta- dice el castaño- ya me voy

En el aeropuerto a eso de las 9 de la noche , una jovencita de 22 años cabello ondulado castaño, ojos color miel, esbelta figura luciendo sus piernas con una minifalda negra coge sus maletas y con la vista busca a alguien pero su rostro cambio a una felicidad cuando ve a un joven parecido a ella

- hermione!!!!- grita Tom- mi vida como has estado, no sabes lo que te he extrañado

- ay! Hermano- dice la morocha casi con lagrimas en los ojos- yo también, como has estado, papa, mama, como va todo por la UNI

- bien todo bien, nuestros padres no están ya que han ido a España, ya los conoces y bueno aquí ves a tu hermano en su sexto año de economía a pocos de licenciarme- dice el sonriente- pero tu cuéntame que has hecho

-bueno estuve trabajando de modelo- al ver la cara de su hermano rie- si se que no es lo que me gusta, pero no quería pedir dinero, ya me conoces, y bueno termine medicina general y aproveche de venirme para sacar la especialidad, lo del modelaje lo deje- dice la hermosa chica

Y asi se fueron a su casa en un deportivo negro, al llegar a ella el le cometa de la fiesta y ella le acepta, subiendo a su habitación a ducharse y cambiarse

MIENTRAS EN LA FIESTA

- y como ha sido que tu novia te a dejado un rato- ríen todos ante el comentario de Blaise

-ajajaj que simpático-dice el rubio- es que ha venido Ginny, luna y se la han llevado, de seguro algún tipo

-Ui ui ui y lo dices asi no mas- pregunta Ron

-vamos chicos no creerán que el Gran draco malfoy esta enamorado- dice sarcásticamente Harry ,

- ajajaj tienes razón y Tom vendrá??- dice el pelirrojo

- no lo sabemos, esperemos que su hermana esta buena- dice Blaise

- no lo se, con las fotos que he visto esta ahí no mas- dice draco

Después de una hora en la fiesta Draco ve a una joven muy linda con unas curvas que se notaban por la corta polera blanca y su jeans apretado claro, se le acerca

- hola preciosa, ¿estas sola?- pregunta malfoy

la chica lo mira y le dice- no, no estoy sola gracias, y se gira ignorándole

pero el insiste hasta que la saca a bailar cuando le hace una seña al dj para que cambie la música a una romántica

- linda noche no- se le acerca el rubio- y tu de lo mas preciosa

- veo que eres un halagador- dice la joven con sus manos en el cuello de este

- ja- dice con una encantadora sonrisa el rubio, sus manos en sus caderas

Cuando comienza a deslizar su mano al trasero de la chica y la besa, ella se deja porque el tipo es de lo mas atractivo pero cuando siente una de las manos del rubio que le comienza a tocar un pecho se separa y PAFFFFF!!!!

- ni se te ocurra infeliz, que te crees que porque te beso me acostare contigo? Pues vete con otra zorra- le grita la joven luego toma su chaqueta y se larga

- wau-dice una voz a sus espaldas- esta si que no te la esperabas eh draco- dice sonriendo Zabini- A vino Tom esta con una chica por allá pero bueno quien era?

- no lo se, no le pregunte- dice el rubio con una mano en la mejilla- pero si que ese beso estuvo bueno

- vaya creo que te pico el bichito de esa belleza – ajajajajaj- cuando siente unas manos ke lo abrazan por atrás

-vamos Zabini, porque no subimos- le dice una pelirroja que le sonríe coquetamente

- Lo siento amigo, el deber llama, nos vemos,- dice Zabini- vamos ginny

Asi quedo Draco pero pronto llego su novia con quien termino su noche


End file.
